Trading Places
by stacersnape
Summary: During a fight between the now married Ron and Hermione, she shows him how truly powerful she is. Mpreg if you don't like then don't read.
1. The Fight

All characters, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing, and I make no profit off anything. This was done simply for entertainment

Title: Trading Places

Summary: After an argument, Hermione transfers her current pregnancy to Ron. With what results?

"Did you have fun at the party?" asked Ron, unbuttoning his robes.

Hermione plopped down on the couple's bed, arms crossed looking at the wall. Ron could tell by her body language and the way that she was breathing, that his wife was not particularly happy.

"Well, it was especially pleasant to see you chatting up Annabelle all evening," she replied, ripping off her shoes and throwing them in the corner.

"What are you going on about?" asked Ron with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm simply stating the fact that it's not enough that you have to work with her all week, but you flirt with her all night at the holiday party."

"I was talking to her about renting her parents' cottage this summer," he explained. "I thought it might be nice to get away with Rose before the baby comes in August."

"Oh, that's a very well thought out excuse, Ronald." Hermione only used her husband's full name when she was particularly upset with him. "I saw you looking at her bum."

Ron rushed across the room and sat next to her on the end of the bed, and gently took her hand in his.

"Hermione, you know you're the only one I find attractive!"

"Don't lie to me," she said as she pulled her hand away and stood up, pacing. "I know I haven't lost all of the weight I gained with Rose. I'm not daft."

"I can't even tell honey," said Ron honestly. "You look the same to me."

"You never notice anything," sobbed Hermione, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Oh," said Ron with a grin on his face. "I know what this is."

"And what exactly is this?" asked Hermione with a look of fury.

"Hormones, of course," he replied bluntly. "You got crazy like this the last time you were pregnant."

"Crazy, am I?" her face was now bright red as she walked slowly up to him. "You have no idea what I'm going through!"

Hermione withdrew her wand and slowly backed away. Ron didn't hear the curse she muttered, all he saw was a bright purple light. She then started crying harder, and ran into the bathroom, locking herself in.

Ron didn't feel any different, and he looked around the room with confusion as he wondered what his wife had just done to him. It wouldn't be until the next day that Ron would find out that what Hermione did would alter his life completely.

To be continued...


	2. Realizing and Telling

Chapter 2: Realizing and Telling

The next morning Hermione woke up before Ron. She stayed in bed for a few minutes watching him sleep peacefully without a clue. He really was quite handsome. His relaxed features brought out the smoothness of his skin. His messed hair was one of her favorite features.

She suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She really shouldn't have done what she did the night before. Hermione knew that her husband was faithful, he would never do anything to hurt her. She had never planned on using that curse. It was an accident in the first place that she even found it.

She carefully got out of bed and left to go downstairs. When she reached the sitting room she quickly went to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. Kneeling in front of the fireplace she threw the floo powder in and stuck her head in the green flames.

"The burrow," she said. "Mum. Mum, are you there?"

Soon Mrs. Weasley appeared in front of her, kneeling down to speak.

"Hermione, is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Hermione, trying not to seem worried. "I was just wondering if you could keep Rose until late this afternoon. Ron and I have a few things to take care of."

"Of course dear," said . "You know how much fun Arthur and I have with her."

"Thanks mum," said Hermione, feeling relieved. "I'll see you later."

She pulled her head from the flames, and sat back on her heels. She felt unsure of how she was going to tell Ron exactly what she had done.

* * *

When Ron awoke he had a strange feeling in his stomach. He rolled over slowly to see his wife sitting in the chair beside their bed watching him. He smiled at the sight of her.

"Morning," said Ron as he let out a large yawn.

"Good morning," replied Hermione, smiling.

"Glad to see you're back to your usual self again," he said with a grin on his face.

"Yes," she said getting nervous. "You know I love you, right?"

The smile left Ron's face and was replaced with a more serious look.

"Of course I do," he said seriously. "And I love you too."

"Oh, Ron," she said as she got up and came over to the bed, and climbed in next to him. She came close to giving him a kiss, but he pushed her away.

"No honey," he said concerned. "I think I might be coming down with something, and I really don't want you to get sick. You have enough to deal with." He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes as if he was just trying to will the nausea away.

Just by watching her husband, Hermione knew that the curse had worked. She knew that it was now or never.

"You remember the argument we had last night, don't you?" she asked, knowing that the answer would be 'yes'.

"Yeah," said Ron without opening his eyes. "I'm really sorry I called you crazy, I didn't mean it, and I know it was a stupid thing to say. You'd think by now I'd know not to be so dense sometimes."

"I'm sorry I overreacted," said Hermione honestly. "I know you would never cheat on me, but sometimes I just see things that make me jealous." She was having difficult time trying to tell him but she needed to. "The real reason I brought the subject up, is that I cursed you, and that was wrong."

"About that," said Ron, finally opening his eyes and looking up. "What was that? I really didn't feel anything, and I can't figure out what it was supposed to do to me. This might be the first spell you've ever tried that didn't work." He chuckled at the thought of Hermione finally not being able to do something.

"It's quite rare, and I happened upon it a couple of years ago in a book I was reading," she explained. "In my anger," she took a deep breath, "I transferred the pregnancy to you."

Ron promptly sat up as if he were about to scream, then immediately ran to the bathroom to vomit.

* * *

An hour later, they were walking through St. Mungo's up to the floor for treatment of curses. Ron was hoping that Hermione was wrong and that he was having a bout of flu, while Hermione was hoping he would forgive her at some point.

After a nurse took a number of samples from both Ron and Hermione, she sent them to the waiting area. They waited for almost an hour, until a nurse finally came out with a chart in her hand.

"Weasley, Ronald," she called out only looking up when Ron and Hermione had stood and were walking toward her. "Follow me here into exam room 4."

They walked into the small exam room, where there was an exam table in the middle, and a visitor chair next to it. Ron walked over and hopped up on the exam table, Hermione stood beside him and took his hand.

"So it says here that your wife transferred her pregnancy to you," as she read the chart aloud the nurse realized the situation and looked up smiling. "How exactly did this come about?"

"We were arguing," blushed Hermione, staring at the floor. "And I lost my temper."

"Well, if you could please strip down completely and put this on," explained the nurse, holding a white gown up. "The healer will be in shortly to discuss your options." She turned and left the room, trying to hold in her laughter.

Ron did as instructed without making eye contact with his wife. Hermione knew that he was not happy, but hoped that she could make it up to him somehow.

A few minutes later the healer came in, smiling.

"Good morning, Mr. Wesley," he greeted as he walked over and shook Ron's hand. "And you must be Mrs. Weasley. I'm Healer Thomas."

He turned and grabbed a small stool and pulled it up closer to Ron, sitting on it.

"As you know, we performed test on you earlier and we have the results back," he explained cheerfully. "I can say that you, are in fact pregnant, Mr. Weasley. It appears that your wife was quite successful in transferring her pregnancy without any harm or mistake." He looked at Hermione with an impressed look. "You know, I've never seen any woman able to actually perform the spell properly. Either it doesn't work at all, or the fetus is killed in the process. I'm very impressed." Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"That's what I get for marrying a bloody genius," muttered Ron, bringing the attention back to him.

"You have two options, Mr. Weasley-"

"Please, just call me Ron," he interrupted.

"Ok, Ron," said Healer Thomas. "You have two options. The first is that you can carry the pregnancy to term, and deliver the baby. There are very few risks with this option because of medical advancement in today's world. The second is that you can have an abortion. There are very few risks with this option as well. But unfortunately, there is no way to safely transfer the fetus back to your wife."

There was silence for several moments, finally Healer Thomas broke it.

"I think you two need a few minutes to discuss this," he said understandingly. "I'll be in the hall whenever you've made a decision."

With that he stood up and walked over to the door. He stopped and turned back to look with a smile, then he shook his head and left the room.

"Ron," said Hermione, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. If I could take it back I would. I never meant to hurt you, or the baby," she started openly sobbing. "If-if you w-want, I'd be all right if you chose to abort it. You didn't choose this and I can't expect for you to go through with it." She let her head hang down as the tears slid down her face.

Ron looked up from staring at his feet to see his wife in emotional agony. He put his arms around her and cradled her to his chest.

"How could you ever think I'd abort our baby?" he asked softly. "I know how much you want it, and I want it to. Merlin Hermione, we tried for this baby for 3 months. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to deal with all of this, you know at work and everything."

Hermione looked up smiling. She had no idea why she assumed Ron would want an abortion, but suddenly she remembered that this was the man she loved enough to marry, and she should have known him better.

"I love you so much," she replied. "I promise I will try and make this as easy for you as possible. I'll even sleep on the sofa if you'd like."

"No," said Ron smiling. "I think I'd like you to sleep in our bed. Otherwise, how are you going to give me nonstop backrubs?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. They stayed like this for several minutes before she finally straightened up.

"I should probably go get Healer Thomas so we can let him know what we've decided."

A minute later she returned with Healer Thomas, both smiling. Hermione walked over and stood next to Ron once again.

"Well Ron," started Healer Thomas. "Seeing that you've decided to keep it, you will need to be seen by a doctor that deals with prenatal care. I have an appointment for you next week with a healer that specializes in male pregnancies. Her name is Healer Stabek, and I have no doubt you will find yourself in excellent care. But first I'd like to give you a quick exam to make sure everything is all right."

The healer had Ron lay back, where he began to press and feel his abdomen. Soon after he listened to him breathe as well as listened to his heart.

"I'm not going to give you an internal exam, I'll let Healer Stabek do that," explained Healer Thomas. "Everything seems normal and healthy. You're free to go." He then turned around and left the room.

While Ron dressed, questions and worries raced through his head.

"How am I going to tell my family," he whined as he buttoned his pants. "There's no way I can look my brothers in the eye and explain all of this."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said Hermione lovingly.

Ron replied with a long sigh, knowing that this would no doubt be the most difficult thing he'd ever have to do.

* * *

That afternoon Ron insisted that he would go pick up Rose from his The Burrow. He just felt like the time away by himself may do some good. As he floo'd to his parents' home, he got the nauseated feeling he experienced earlier. As soon as he exited the fireplace he promptly got sick in the middle of the floor. His mother came rushing into the room.

"Are you all right?" she asked with deep concern in her voice. She quickly spelled it away and wrapped her arm around Ron, comforting him while he was still doubled over. "Are you sick? Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?"

"I'm fine mum," he replied, slowly straightening up. "I just got ill from the motion."

"But you've never been ill from flooing," stated Mrs. Weasley, confused. "Come sit down in the kitchen and I'll make you some tea." She led him into the kitchen, where Ron sat down at the table, and looked around at the kitchen of his childhood home. Immediately Mrs. Weasley had the kettle on and was getting cups out of the cabinet.

"Where is Rose?" asked Ron, realizing that his daughter was nowhere in sight.

"She's out in the garden with your father," replied Mrs. Weasley with a nod toward the window. "They've been playing together since lunch. They really seem to have a special bond."

Ron stood up and went to the window. Upon looking out he could see his father chasing Rose through the snow. When he finally caught up with her, Mr. Weasley scooped her up and covered her face in kisses. Ron smiled at the sight of his father and daughter enjoying each other. Before he could stop himself, tears were running down his cheeks. Mrs. Weasley, noticed and came to her son's side.

"What's wrong Ronald?" she asked, leading him back over to his seat. "You can't hide it from me."

"It just makes me so happy to see them playing together and to know how much he loves her, and she loves him," he choked out through tears. "And I just hope that he loves the next baby as much." His mother sat down in the chair next to her son, and pulled him close to her, resting his head on her chest.

"Of course he will," Mrs. Weasley assured her son. "We both will. How could you ever think that we wouldn't?"

"I don't know, I'm just being stupid." Ron pulled away and sat up, not sure why he was crying. Mrs. Weasley took his face in her hands, forcing her son to look at her. "Tell me honestly, what's wrong? You're my song and I know you. You don't just cry for no reason."

Ron took a deep breath and started to explain everything. He told his mother about the fight, the curse, and how he was the one that was going to have to deliver their second child. The entire time Mrs. Weasley sat there patiently, everything making much more sense the more Ron explained. When he was finished, he sat there staring at his hands, occasionally wiping a tear from his cheek. After a minute Mrs. Weasley ended the silence.

"That puts everything into perspective," she said lovingly. "I can't believe Hermione used that curse. Don't get me wrong, I thought of using it a few times, especially with Fred and George, but I never followed through."

"She feels terrible about it," said Ron, thinking aloud. "I know that when it comes down to it, she'd rather be the one going through all of this."

"When do you think you're going to tell everyone?" asked his mother, getting up to take the water off the stove, and starting making the tea.

"I don't know. I think Harry and Ginny will know tonight, they're coming for dinner. But I just don't really want to face telling anyone else. Will you tell the rest?" he asked as he took a cup of tea from his mother.

"If that's what you want," she replied, looking up as the back door opened.

Rose came running in, with her grandfather moving a lot more slowly behind her.

"Daddy!" squealed the two year old as she ran into his arms.

"Did you have fun?" asked Ron as he scooped her up onto his lap. She nodded enthusiastically.

"She's definitely given me a workout," chuckled Mr. Weasley as he sat down, taking a cup of tea from his wife. "We've been playing most of the afternoon so she should take a nice long nap for you."

"Thank you for watching her," said Ron, not looking away from his daughter.

"You're welcome," replied his father. "Is something wrong? You seem a bit stressed, just not yourself."

"Would you like me to tell him now, Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah, might as well," said Ron quietly, still not looking away from his daughter.

"Tell me what?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking from his son to his wife and back.

"Arthur, do you remember when I was pregnant and threatened to curse you with a certain spell?"

"Yes, Molly," he replied, laughing. "I remember that quite well."

"Last night Hermione actually did curse Ron," said Mrs. Weasley. "And it worked."

A look of horror crossed Mr. Weasley's face as he looked at Ron.

"Is the baby ok?" he asked.

"Oh it's fine," said Ron. "Except, of course, that it's inside of me now, instead of Hermione. Oh, and they can't transfer it back, so now I have to have it."

"Well, that's a relief," he said. "From what I hear that curse can go terribly wrong. I think that's the only thing that saved me from your mother all those times."

After they had sat around talking for about an hour Ron excused himself to go home, hoping that the return floo would go smoother than the one he experienced on his way to The Burrow. No such luck.

* * *

When Ron got home he found Hermione in the kitchen making a huge dinner. She rarely did this, which obviously meant she was trying to ease her own guilt.

"Everything smells great," he said walking into the kitchen and seeing the mountain of dishes in the sink. "What time are Harry and Ginny coming over?"

"They should be here about seven," she replied. "You look tired, why don't you go upstairs and take a nap."

"Yeah, I think I will," said Ron, rubbing his temples. "Rose is in the sitting room playing with her toy broom. Wake me before they get here so I can take a shower." He walked over and gave Hermione a kiss, then went upstairs and promptly fell asleep.

When Hermione went into the bedroom to wake her husband she felt bad, he looked so comfortable. He hadn't even bothered to get under the covers, just flopped down on his side. She carefully sat down on the bed so she wouldn't startle him.

"Ron, it's time to get up," she said softly, gently rubbing his arm.

"Hermione, I just went to sleep," he replied grumpily without opening his eyes. "Come back when they're almost here."

"It's quarter to seven," she said kindly. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

Ron opened his eyes and sat up slowly.

"I can't believe I've been asleep for two hours," he said sleepily. "I feel like I just laid down."

"I'm afraid that's a pretty normal side effect," said Hermione putting her arm around him.

"Not to mention crying uncontrollably," added Ron.

"Well, you haven't done that yet," she said with a grin.

"Yes I have," he said. Hermione looked confused. "When I was at my parents' I broke down just watching Rose play with my dad. I ended up telling my mom everything. So all we need to do is tell Harry and Ginny tonight, and my side of the family is taken care of."

"How'd they react when you told them?" she asked.

"They were supportive," said Ron. "No surprise there, really. They're just happy the baby is fine."

"I knew they would be," she said smiling. "If you want to take a shower you better do it now."

While Ron was in the shower, he couldn't help but look down at his very flat stomach. As he ran his hands across it, he kept thinking about how amazing it was that his and Hermione's child was in there. He also wondered how big he would get. Hopefully not very big, or he didn't know how he would get anything done.

When he finished showering and was dressed, Ron headed downstairs where he could already hear Harry's voice. He headed downstairs and was greeted by his friend.

"Hey Ron," said Harry cheerfully.

Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other on the loveseat while Hermione sat on the sofa. Ginny was now six months along, and Harry had one hand resting on her small bump, while the other was around her shoulders.

"Hey, mate," said Ron sitting next to Hermione on the sofa.

"I already told them what happened," said Hermione, resting a hand on his knee.

Ron suddenly felt uneasy, it was somewhat embarrassing to be pregnant when you're not a female.

"Relax, Ron," said Harry, sensing his friend's humiliation. "I'm your best friend. I'd never make fun of you for something your wife did to you. Especially since I don't want he turning her wand on me next."

The group laughed, and soon the conversation hit its normal stride. Everything from work, to kids, to the weather were discussed. After dinner Ron and Harry found themselves in the sitting room alone, while Hermione and Ginny sat at the table talking.

"I still can't believe Hermione cursed you," mused Harry. "She's the only person smart enough to pull it off."

"I know," said Ron. "If it weren't for my stupid mouth none of this would be happening."

"Hey, she's the one that fell in love with you, stupid mouth and all," joked Harry.

"I never thought I'd be pregnant the same time as my sister," said Ron. "Bloody hell, I never thought I'd be pregnant at all."

"No kidding," Harry agreed. "Now I have to arrange for your… let's call it 'paternity leave' in August."

"I'm sorry," said Ron. "I don't want to be any trouble."

"I was joking," said Harry. "Although I am taking you out of the field and sticking you at a desk. I can't risk you getting hurt right now."

"That's fine, as long as it's not permanent."

"Only until you have my next niece or nephew," said Harry. "Then you'll be back out risking your arse daily."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Ron. "So who's going to win the cup this year?"

"Don't be dumb, Ron," replied Harry. "You know Ireland's got it in the bag."

"I don't know, Australia really has a good team put together. They've got new beaters that I really think will give them a good shot at it."

For the next half an hour Harry and Ron sat talking about Quidditch, and Ron was grateful once again to have a friend that stood by him through everything.

To be continued…


	3. Doctor's Appointment

Chapter 3: Doctor's Visit

The following week, 3 days after Christmas, Ron had an appointment with Healer Stabek. He woke up earlier than usual, only to go to the toilet and get sick. Once he was finished he slumped back against the wall, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. He slowly rested his head back against the wall. He was startled when the bathroom door opened. Hermione came in with a cup in her hand.

"I brought you some ginger tea," she said as she sat down, handing Ron the cup. "It always seemed to help me."

He took a small sip from the cup, since he didn't want to disrupt his stomach again. The warm liquid soothed his burning throat, along with his stomach. He pulled the cup back and looked at the light brown liquid. Ron looked up at his wife with a smirk.

"I bought this tea when you told me you were pregnant," he reminisced. "I knew you'd be needing it since this was the only thing that helped when you were pregnant with Rose. I never thought I'd be the one drinking it."

"Me neither," said Hermione. "I was so scared the other night. I barely slept." Tears started to form in her eyes. "All I could think of was what would happen if I hadn't done the curse right. What if I had killed our baby?"

She looked up, trying to hold back the tears. Ron took his free hand and placed it on her cheek.

"But then," she added through the tears. "I saw that you were already having symptoms, and even though I felt guilty, I knew that our baby was ok. It worked. And even though I was a total bitch, I thought that maybe everything would be all right."

"Everything will be all right," said Ron. "I feel like shit right now, but in the end, we will get through this." With that he grabbed her hand and they sat there, just enjoying the quiet time together.

* * *

Later on that morning Ron and Hermione dropped Rose off at daycare and left to go to Healer Stabek's office. They walked into an almost empty waiting room. The only people there were a couple that looked to be in their late 30s. They walked up to the reception desk, and were promptly handed paperwork that Ron needed to fill out. They turned and went to sit down to fill everything out.

The floors were wood, no doubt for easier cleaning, while the walls were a creamy yellow with floral pictures hung. The sight of it made Ron feel like he was going to be sick again.

"I don't understand why they need to know if I'm allergic to asphodel," whined Ron. "I'm pregnant, not applying for a job to work in a greenhouse."

"It's in case they decide to put you on medication," explained Hermione. "You're not the first person to have to fill these forms out, you know."

Once he was finished filling out the paperwork, Ron took them back up to the reception desk. The older witch looked up with an annoyed look.

"If you have a seat someone will be with you in a few minutes," she said as she threw his stack of papers in a bin on her desk.

Ron sluggishly went back to his seat, where Hermione put her arm around him when he sat.

"I don't want to be here," he said in a low tone. "This whole place gives me the creeps. Why can't I just go somewhere else?"

"Because Healer Thomas said she is the best," Hermione reminded him. "You want to see someone that knows what they're doing don't you?"

"Yeah," replied Ron. "I'd just prefer if it were a man. I don't want a woman looking-"

He trailed off and stared at his feet. Hermione gently rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

"She's a professional," she said soothingly. "It's her job, she's not doing it for fun." Ron opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by a nurse dressed in lavender calling his name.

"Weasley," she announced, looking around. Ron and Hermione stood up, and started toward her. "Hello, I'm Mary, just follow me."

She led them down a small hall and into an exam room. She shut the door and waited for Ron and Hermione to have a seat. Ron got onto the exam table, while Hermione chose to stand by his side holding his hand.

"All right Mr. Weasley," she said going to the cupboard and pulling out a gown and a sheet. "You'll need to take everything off, put this gown on with the opening in the front, and you can cover you legs with this sheet." She handed him the items and smiled.

"Healer Stabek will be in shortly," she explained. She turned and walked out of the room. Once the door shut Ron broke the silence.

"This is bloody humiliating," he said, examining the paper-thin gown. He stood up and started to undress.

"You don't have to tell me that," replied Hermione. "I've been in those things tons of times."

Once Ron was in the gown, he sat on the edge of the table and draped the sheet over his legs. He looked incredibly awkward perched on such a small table, attempting to wrap the gown up as much as he could. The door soon opened and in came a small, slender woman with curly brown hair. A large smile painted her friendly face, making her blue eyes shimmer.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. "You must be the Weasleys. I'm Healer Stabek."

She shook Ron's hand and then Hermione's, before going to the sink and washing her hands thoroughly. She then came back over to Ron.

"Please lie back," she said kindly. He did as he was told. Healer Stabek opened the gown. "I'm just going to feel your chest and your abdomen, I'm checking for abnormalities. And don't worry I won't do anything without telling you first."

She felt his chest, and all along his stomach, including his hipbones. Ron stared at the ceiling trying to pretend he wasn't there, while Hermione held his hand and rubbed his shoulder in gentle support. Soon the healer was pulling stirrups and a light out at the end of the table.

"Now, I need you to place your feet in these and let our legs fall open," she said kindly. Ron did as instructed, turning bright red in the process. "I'm going to use my fingers to feel around down here and make sure everything is fine. I'll be as gentle and as fast as I can be, but it has to be done."

Ron tried not to gasp when he felt her fingers enter him. She kept to her word and the examination was finished in under a minute.

"You can sit up now," advised Healer Stabek as she pulled up a stool and sat down. "Everything seems quite normal, and your due date is the same as your wife's was: August 6th. Do you have any questions?"

"Umm, when you say 'due date'," said Ron in a nervous way. "Does that mean that I'm actually going to have to be in labor? Because I assumed that you would be doing surgery to remove it."

"I will only perform a c-section in an emergency situation," she said. "The curse your wife," she gestured toward Hermione, "performed on you is called the Transluti Ingravesco curse. It's generally only employed in life or death situations, but when used on a male it creates an exit for the baby. So yes, you will go into labor at some point."

"Can I have pain medication when I'm in labor?" Hermione gave her husband a surprised look. He looked back innocently. "What? Just because you went all natural doesn't mean I have to!"

"Yes," said Healer Stabek laughing. "Not all pain medications can be used with men, but one can."

"How many other male patients have you had?" asked Hermione.

"Your husband will make 36," replied the healer. "Although it's not exactly common, some homosexual couples have chosen to use fertility potions to assist in creating a family. However, Ron is only my second patient to have been hit with this particular curse. But, I'm confident that I will be able to handle his care."

Once Healer Stabek had answered all of their questions, she then started to explain what the next steps would be.

"Because of the unusual situation of you being a male, I will need to see you every two weeks. Also you will need to take prenatal vitamins, and any activities that your wife would not be able to participate in while pregnant, you are not to do. I assume that you are familiar with that list since you already have a child."

Soon the healer left, allowing Ron to get dressed.

"She seems to know what she's doing," he commented as he put his shoes on and started lacing them up. "At least I'm not the first bloke she's treated."

"Exactly," agreed Hermione. "I think I'll stop on the way to work by the book shop to see if I can find anything that we could use. Do you want to go?"

"No," answered Ron standing up. "I really should get into work. But you can tell me all about anything you find when I get home."

Outside the building, they kissed each other goodbye and went their separate ways. Ron navigated the slippery sidewalks feeling grateful that he would not have to do this when he was further along. As he walked into the office Annabelle greeted him.

"Hi, Ron," she said smiling from the secretarial desk. "I have all the paperwork for you on your desk."

"Thanks Annabelle," he said walking to his new desk across the room and sitting down. "Did I miss much this morning?"

"No," she replied in a lazy manner. "How did your appointment go?"

"It went alright," he said. He had told Annabelle about the situation his first day back after Christmas, and she had shown a lot of concern. He started to sort through the stack of papers on his desk. "It's still a lot to get used to, but I'm pretty sure everything will be fine."

"I'm glad," said Annabelle. "When something like this happens to such a nice person, you can't help but worry."

Ron wasn't quite sure how to respond to this, so he didn't. For the rest of the afternoon he filled out reports and memos, and was bored out of his mind doing so. The clock ticked by slower than ever, and he was never happier to go home in his entire career.

* * *

After supper, Ron put Rose to bed, and came downstairs to find Hermione sitting on the floor with a pile of books scattered around her. She was making notes when she heard Ron walk into the sitting room, she looked up.

"Surprisingly enough I found quite a few books on the subject," she said happily. "It seems that this particular curse goes back several centuries." Ron walked over and sat down next to her.

"Is there anything in those books that might tell me what I should expect to go through?" he asked picking up a book off the floor and thumbing through it.

"From what I've read the symptoms of a male pregnancy are the same as that of a female," she explained, looking up from her notes. "The only difference is in the severity. Men seem to have more severe symptoms."

"That sounds brilliant," said Ron sarcastically. "So I can expect to be vomiting daily for the next seven months, instead of two."

"Ron, you'll be fine," said Hermione as she moved closer to her husband. "You're stronger than anyone I know, and I'll be here to wait on you hand and foot."

"You'd better," said Ron smiling. "I'm going to run you like a house elf."

To be continued…


	4. Birthday Party

Author's note: I've read all the books, I know who lives and who doesn't. But I just could not stand the idea of writing this without Fred, so for my story he survived.

Chapter 4: Birthday Party

The sun shone bright for February through the Weasley's windows that Saturday morning. It was still early, and both Ron and Hermione were sound asleep. Their bedroom door slowly opened, and in snuck Rose. She crawled into bed carefully, nestling herself between her parents under the covers. Ron opened his eyes to see his daughter looking back at him, smiling. Her brown eyes reminded him so much of Hermione when he looked at her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he whispered, trying to not to wake his wife. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yes," replied Rose, resting her head on Ron's chest. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too little one," said Ron, pulling her closer into a hug. "Are you excited to go to Grandpa's birthday party?"

"Yes," she said as she sat up. "I drawed him a picture."

"That was very nice of you," said Ron. Hermione began to stir, she rolled over and saw they had a visitor in bed.

"Morning Rose," said Hermione reaching up to stroke her daughter's head. She turned her attention to Ron. "How long has she been in here?"

"She just now came in," he replied. "I think the sun shining in her window probably woke her up. I didn't think to shut the curtains when I put her to bed."

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked her husband.

"I'm all right," he said, looking back at her. "Although my chest is really sore this morning. I had to take my shirt off in the night because I couldn't stand the rubbing."

"I'm sorry. I think I have some cream that can help with that," she replied, then turned her attention to Rose. "How about you and I go downstairs and start breakfast?"

Rose didn't bother to answer her mother, instead she jumped out of bed and was on her way to the kitchen in a matter of seconds. Hermione threw back the covers and got out of bed.

"You stay here," she instructed Ron. "I'll bring breakfast to you."

"What did I do to deserve such special treatment?" Ron asked.

Hermione just smiled at him as she put on her robe and left the room. Half an hour later she returned with pancakes, juice and tea, all on a tray. She set the tray on the bed as Ron sat up.

"Hermione this smells delicious," said Ron, picking up his fork and loading it with a huge bite of pancakes. "I'm so hungry right now. It's nice to not feel sick all the time anymore. Where's Rose?"

"She already ate her breakfast while I was making yours," replied Hermione crawling back up on the bed next to Ron. "She's in her room playing with her dolls."

"She's going to like having a little brother or sister," said Ron with a full mouth. He took a drink of his juice and got a surprised look on his face. Hermione picked up on the facial change immediately.

"Are you all right Ron?" she asked, trying not to sound too worried. His response was to look at her and smile.

"I think I felt the baby move," he said in a self-doubting tone. Then his smile got bigger. "No, I definitely felt it. It's like a wiggling feeling, but really light." He rested his hand on his still flat stomach and looked down, a look of wonder on his face.

"Isn't it amazing?" asked Hermione moving closer to Ron.

"Yeah, it is. I guess up until now it didn't seem as real. But now, I can't deny it, Our child is actually inside of me."

"I know exactly how you feel," agreed Hermione. "The first time I felt Rose move, it was like a miracle."

"We should probably start discussing names," suggested Ron. "It took us months to agree on a name for Rose." He went back to eating his breakfast, shoveling in bite after bite until the tray was bare. He was already looking forward to the feast his mother was preparing later in the day.

* * *

The birthday party was a success. All of Mr. Weasley's children managed to find various muggle gadgets that he had yet to acquire. Ron and Hermione have him a small space heater that he seemed to really be fascinated with. After supper, Ron found himself in the sitting room with all the other Weasley men. The subject of conversation quickly turned to Ron.

"I can tell you one thing," said Percy in an authoritative voice. "No woman would ever pull that stunt on me."

"Of course, not Percy," agreed George.

"No woman would ever have sex with you in the first place," added Fred. The group tried hard not to laugh at the last statement.

"Laugh all you want, but you can't let people walk all over you, no matter who they are," said Percy.

"Son, when you're married, you'll find that sometimes you just have no say at all," said Mr. Weasley in his usual calm tone. He turned his attention to Ron. "How is work going now that you're out of the field?"

"I hate it," replied Ron. "It's so boring, and I don't feel like I'm doing anything useful. I just wasn't made to be doing paperwork."

"Annabelle seems to like having the company," added Harry.

"Whatever you do, do not tell Hermione that," said Ron. "She's got something against her."

"Ginny doesn't seem to like her either," said Harry as if he just realized it.

* * *

When they got home, Hermione carried Rose to her bed since she fell asleep while they were still at the party. Hermione went into her and Ron's bedroom to find that he wasn't there. She went downstairs to find Ron in the kitchen scooping chocolate ice cream into a bowl. Hermione sat down at the small breakfast table.

"You want any?" asked Ron looking up from the ice cream carton.

"No," she replied. "I'm still too full from everything I ate at dinner."

"I'm starving," he said as he grabbed a spoon from the drawer and walked over to the table, sitting across from her. He continued with a full mouth. "I wish I had some of that pie my mum made. That was really good."

"Part of me would love to say that this must be a craving," said Hermione. "But to be quite honest it's like having you back to normal."

As Ron continued to spoon large amounts of ice cream into his mouth, Hermione stood up, stretching her arms.

"I'm going to bed," she said. "I'm exhausted. I'll see you in a bit." She came over and kissed Ron.

"'Night," he said. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

He watched her walk down the hall, and listened to her footsteps go up the stairs. When he was sure she was in their bedroom, Ron quickly got up and went to the cabinet. He pulled out a back of crisps and sat back down. He grabbed a handful and crushed them on top of his ice cream. Ron knew that he was indeed having cravings, but no one else needed to know that.


	5. Lily Luna Potter

Chapter 5: Lily Luna Potter

Ron struggled to button his trousers. The only visible sign of his pregnancy was a small bump, however that's not what his pants were saying. He held in his breath and was finally able to button them. He heard Hermione call for him from downstairs.

"Ron, hurry up," she shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "We're going to be late for your appointment!"

He opened the bedroom door and walked out.

"I'm going as fast as I can," he snapped in a cranky voice. He started to make his way down the steps. "Maybe if my pants fit me I could get ready in a timely manner."

"I asked you last week if you wanted to go get some new clothes, and you said no," replied Hermione impatiently. She grabbed her jacket off the rack by the door.

"My trousers fit fine last week," barked Ron. "How was I supposed to know they wouldn't today?"

Hermione didn't respond, simply walked out the door with Ron following close behind.

* * *

"That scale is wrong," said a very angry Ron as he sat on the exam table. Hermione smirked as she sat in the chair next to him, flipping through a magazine. "There's no way I could've gained that much in two weeks. It's wrong."

"It's normal to gain weight," she replied. "If you didn't gain weight then something would be wrong."

"What part of what I said don't you get?" asked Ron. "I didn't gain that much weight. In fact, when we get home, I'm getting on the scale just to prove it." Hermione didn't look up from her magazine, feeling it would be better not to carry the subject any further.

The door opened and in came the always cheerful Healer Stabek.

"Good morning," she greeted them. "How are you feeling today?"

"All right," replied Ron in an unenthusiastic tone.

After she did the usual pokes and prods, Healer Stabek opened a drawer and pulled on a chunky device that looked like a fat curling iron.

"In case you've forgotten, today is the day I'm doing the first visual scan on your baby," she explained cheerfully. "Before, I get started, do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes," replied Ron. Hermione stood up and came to his side.

She pressed the device against Ron's stomach and moved it around until she was able to get a clear view of the baby. After checking the baby's heart and limbs, Healer Stabek went to check the sex, she looked at them both smiling.

"It looks like you're going to have a little boy," she said happily. "Congratulations."

Tears filled both their eyes as Hermione leaned down to give Ron a kiss. Ron couldn't stop looking at the image before him. That was his son. He was so happy, the thought of weight gain couldn't have been further from his mind.

"I can have a picture made of this, I assumed you want one," said Healer Stabek. Both Ron and Hermione nodded. "All right, get dressed and the photo will be at the front desk. See you in two weeks."

They walked down the sidewalk, arms linked, Hermione admiring the photo of her youngest child.

"What if I take this with me and get a couple more printed up?" asked Hermione. "That way we could each have one at work, and still one at home."

"That would be fine," replied Ron. "Do you want me to pick Rose up from daycare today?"

"If you could that'd be great," replied Hermione. They reached the end of the sidewalk and quickly kissed each other goodbye, then headed off to their separate offices.

"Good morning Ron," said Annabelle cheerfully when he entered the office. "How'd everything go at your appointment?"

"Good," he said happily. "Hermione and I are going to have a little boy."

"I'm so happy for the both of you, I bet Hermione is thrilled that she'll have one of each." said Annabelle.

"Yeah, we both are," said Ron. "It's going to be different though, Rose is my little princess, I would have been more than happy to have another one."

"Of course you would have," added Annabelle. "Have you thought about what you want for lunch today."

"Yeah," said Ron sitting down at his own desk. "Do you think you could go pick up something from that little Italian place 'round the corner?"

"Sure," she said pulling out a piece of parchment. "What do you want?"

"Lasagna, with a side of garlic bread," said Ron, deep in thought. "I think that should be all. I'm not that hungry today."

"Ok, I'll just go place the order," she said getting up from her desk.

"Thanks Annabelle," responded Ron, pulling his chair in and grabbing a chocolate frog from his stash in his desk drawer.

* * *

That night after dinner Ron and Hermione were in the sitting room after putting Rose to bed. Hermione was reading a book about male pregnancies, while Ron was reading _The Daily Prophet_. Suddenly Harry's head appeared in the fireplace amongst green flames.

"You guys," he said quickly. "Ginny is in labor, can you keep the boys?"

"Of course Harry," replied Hermione immediately. "Bring them over."

A second later Harry was stepping out of the fireplace with James and Albus, the latter crying.

"Thanks so much," said Harry, leaving immediately.

"Albus, what's wrong," asked Hermione, kneeling down and picking him up.

"He's scared," replied James. "He's scared about mum."

"There's nothing to be scared of," Hermione told Albus. Then she pulled him into a tight hug.

James walked over and crawled up onto Ron's lap.

"Hi Uncle Ron," he said happily. Then he looked at Ron's stomach. "How come you're not big like my mum?"

"Because I haven't been pregnant as long," explained Ron.

"I thought only girls could have babies," said James, confused. "That's what my daddy said."

Ron exchanged a glance with Hermione, before turning back to James.

"That's true except in special circumstances," said Ron. "But you don't have to worry about it. Just marry a nice girl that doesn't have a temper."

"Very funny," said Hermione as she was still trying to comfort Albus.

* * *

The next day Ron and Hermione took all the kids up to the hospital to see their new sister and cousin. When they walked into the room, Ginny was in bed holding the baby. Harry was standing next to her. The boys immediately ran to the bed.

"Mummy," said Albus struggling to climb up on the bed. When he finally made it, he nestled himself right up against his mother. Harry picked up James so he could get a better view.

"That's you're little sister," said Harry. "Her name is Lily."

"I like her," replied Albus. Ron and Hermione came closer to get a better look.

"Ginny, she's beautiful," said Hermione.

"Thanks," replied Ginny. "And thanks for keeping the boys."

"It was no problem," said Hermione.

"Yeah," added Ron. "It was a pleasure to have them."

"We'll make sure to return the favor," said Harry smiling.

Everyone took a turn holding the baby, and finally it was Rose's turn. Hermione helped her to make sure she didn't drop the baby. There was a look of wonder on her face as Rose examined the baby's face, gently stroking her forehead.

"Do you love her?" asked Ron. His daughter looked up and smiled.

As they left the hospital, Hermione took Ron's hand and smiled.

"Having been here makes me excited to have our other little one," she said.

"It makes you excited, yet I'm dreading it." said Ron. Hermione looked at him with a confused look.

"Aren't you excited to have a little boy?" she inquired.

"Of course," he replied. "But did you see how tired Ginny looked? Do you honestly think I'm thrilled to do that?"

Hermione chuckled, knowing that her husband truly had no idea what was in store for him.


	6. Easter

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done, I've been pretty busy. Also, thank you very much for your reviews, I love reading them.

Chapter 6: Easter

Before anyone knew it, Easter was upon them, and the Weasley family was gathering to celebrate the holiday. That year Bill and Fleur had volunteered to host the entire family in order to take some of the burden off of Mrs. Weasley. However, it was quite obvious that they needn't have bothered, since Mrs. Weasley was still doing the majority of everything, though not in her home.

"Molly," said Fleur, exasperated. "You don't need to do zat! I will have ze gravy ready in time."

Molly looked up from the gravy she was adding corn starch to, a shocked look on her face.

"Oh Fleur, I was just simply helping you," she said kindly. "Although if you insist, I will go find something else to work on."

She walked out of the kitchen and began refolding the napkins Fleur had just folded a few minutes earlier.

When Ron and Hermione pulled up to the cottage, it was obvious that they were one of the last of the families there. Ron helped Rose get out of her carseat, while Hermione grabbed the large bowl of salad they brought. Hermione took the lead, walking up the path to Bill and Fleur's home. Ron stopped quickly.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing his ribs. Hermione stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The baby is pressing his foot into my ribs," whined Ron.

"Is that all?" she replied, starting to walk again. "Come on, we're late as it is."

"'Is that all?' she says," muttered Ron, following behind his wife. He took Rose's hand to help keep her from running all over the garden. She looked up and smiled at him, reminding Ron why he liked being a father in the first place. This helped to improved his mood significantly.

As soon as they walked in the door they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley, showering Rose with attention about how cute she looked in her pale blue dress. Rose responded by giggling and giving her grandmother a curtsy. She then turned her attention to Hermione.

"Come here dear," said Mrs. Weasley giving her daughter-in-law a gentle hug, being careful not to spill the salad. Finally, she came over to hug her youngest son.

"Oh Ron," she said lovingly as she hugged him tightly. Finally she loosened her grip and pulled back. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, mum," he replied. She continued to look at him in an almost searching way. "I'm just a little tired, didn't get much sleep last night."

"All right," she said. "Well you just come over here and sit down while we finish getting supper ready."

Ron sat down in a chair long enough to make sure his mother was out of the room, then stood back up and started to talk to everyone. Charlie was one of the first to greet him.

"Hey Ron," he said, hugging his brother with one arm, holding a glass of firewhiskey in the other. "It's nice to see you, been awhile."

"Yeah," replied Ron. "Mum didn't say anything about you coming back for this."

"Well," said Charlie scratching his head. "She didn't really know, kind a of a last minute thing. But enough about me, you've got much more exciting things going on" Charlie gestured toward Ron's expanding abdomen, while the latter looked down and shrugged.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Saddest thing is that I'm actually getting used to it."

"Mum keeps asking me when I'm going to get married, but at this point it seems safer just to deal with dragons than a wife."

Both men chuckled, until they were interrupted by the door opening and the screaming of an infant. They looked up to see Ginny coming in with a crying Lily, followed by Harry and the two boys. James and Albus hurried through the room toward the kitchen, calling "Grandma" the whole way.

"I'll be back," said Ginny to Ron and Charlie as she walked past them. "I need to go feed her."

Harry walked up looking worn out.

"Hey mate," said Ron. "How are things going?"

"All right," he said. "Although Lily is a lot worse about sleeping than the boys ever were. She wakes up almost every hour throughout the night. It doesn't really allow Ginny and I to get much sleep."

"So how's being Head Auror treating you?" asked Charlie. "I know mum brags about how far you've advanced every time I talk to her."

"It's going well," replied Harry. "It's definitely a job I plan on keeping until I retire."

The three of them continued talking until they were called into the dining room for supper. The feast was massive, as it always was for any Weasley family gatherings. Ron helped himself to seconds, then to thirds. When he felt like it was physically impossible for him to eat any more, he went outside and sat on the porch with Harry.

Meanwhile, after everything was cleaned up, Ginny and Hermione sat at the kitchen table talking. Hermione was holding Lily, admiring how beautiful she was.

"So how are things at your house?" asked Ginny.

"Every day I wish I wouldn't have lost my temper that night," replied Hermione, playing with Lily's fingers. "Not only because Ron complains about every little thing, but, I just feel like I'm missing out on all the good stuff. The way I bonded with Rose when I was pregnant, it was just indescribable. And now, I'm not sure if I'll have the same bond with the new baby as I do with her."

"I understand what you're saying," replied Ginny. "I can't imagine not being pregnant with any of our kids. Not to mention, if he's already complaining now, and it's only April, there's no telling how much he's going to be complaining come July."

"I don't even want to think about that," groaned Hermione. "And the worst part is that it really is my entire fault."

* * *

The next morning at work, Ron arrived at work wishing he could still be in bed. He had been kept awake most of the night, first with heartburn, then with his son refusing to keep still. Annabelle greeted him cheerfully as he walked by to his desk.

"Good morning, Ron," she said, a bright smile on her face. Her hair was down and in loose curls, framing her slender face.

"Morning," he replied with more of a grunt than actual speech. He sat down roughly in his chair, yawning. Annabelle noticed the obvious wear on her coworker.

"Is everything all right?" she asked. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No," said Ron, grumpily. "I'm just exhausted. You have no idea how little sleep you get when you're pregnant."

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't," she said with empathy.

"Everybody tells you to enjoy your time before the baby comes," said Ron getting heated up. "But if you can't get any rest before it comes, what's the point in trying? At least if he were here Hermione could help, but since he's not it's all on me."

Ron folded his arms across his chest, scowling. He looked like a pouting child in his office chair. Annabelle walked over and pulled a chair up next to his desk.

"I'm so tired of all this," he continued. "If Hermione wouldn't have jumped to conclusions none of this would've happened, and I'd still be out in the field, and well-rested at that."

"Oh it will be all right," she said in a comforting way. "Things will get better."

"No they won't," he replied rubbing his forehead. Annabelle moved to the edge of her chair, placing a hand on Ron's knee, massaging it softly. He looked stopped rubbing his head and looked up.

"You have to look on the bright side of things," she said moving closer. "There are so many people that care about you, and want you to be happy, including me."

She slowly stood up leaning in to kiss Ron, he realized what she was doing.

"Hermione was right about you!" he shouted as a he quickly pushed away from her. He stood up and started pacing, clenching his fists. "Do you know the night this all happened it was because I was too dumb to see you for what you are, a home wrecker!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Annabelle as she stood up looking offended. "I've been sending you signals for months and you've been returning them."

"No, I haven't," he said. Ron stopped pacing and walked up to her, face turning red. "Let me tell you one thing: I love my wife. I've loved her since we were in our third year at school, and I will always love her. No matter how much of a pain in the arse she can be, Hermione is the only one I ever want to be with. Do you understand that?"

Annabelle looked away, her avoidance giving the answer.

"Good. I'll be taking a personal day if anyone asks."

Ron promptly left the office, and headed home. When he got there he went directly upstairs where he crawled into bed, not bothering to take his clothes off before falling asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Ron was awakened by the front door shutting. He looked at the clock to see it was two in the afternoon. He slowly sat up, attempted to rub away a sore spot in his side. Hermione walked into the room and was startled to see him there.

"What are you doing home already?" she asked, taking her shoes off.

"I wasn't feeling well so I decided to take a personal day, been napping since I got home. What about you, how'd you leave early?"

"Oh, I really didn't have any more work to be done, so I left," she replied. "I thought that maybe I could get some housework done since I've been neglecting it."

Ron stood up and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around Hermione's middle pulling her closer. He then kissed her more passionately than he had in months. She responded to the kiss by putting her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted several seconds as Ron ran his fingers though her long, soft hair. When they finally parted Ron simply smiled, while Hermione had a happy but confused look on her face.

"What was that for?" she asked with a smirk.

"For being the only woman I will ever love," he said softly. "I think the housework can wait."

They spent the rest of the afternoon together, not leaving bed until it was time to get Rose from daycare. Hermione never found out what made her husband so loving that day, but Ron would never forget.


	7. Shopping

Author's note: This is not an update, but I fixed the spelling errors I missed the first time.

Chapter 7: Shopping

Ron walked out of the loo knowing he would be making another trip shortly, since his bladder capacity had been greatly reduced in recent weeks. He walked into he sitting room and plopped himself heavily in one of the armchairs. It was only ten in the morning, yet he could already feel the heat getting to him, sweat beads forming on his brow. He sighed and looked down to see Rose shoving some of her smaller toys into a knapsack. He smiled watching her struggle to make them all fit.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She looked up cheerfully.

"Packing," she replied, looking proud that she was taking care of matters herself.

'Oh," he said as if he hadn't already figured it out. "You're packing to go to Grandma and Grandpa Granger's." She simply nodded in reply.

Hermione walked into the room with a small suitcase and set it by the door. She then went and sat down on the sofa.

"It's so hot," moaned Ron, resting his head back on the chair.

"I know, it's quite unusual for it to be this hot," said Hermione. "And it's only mid May so it's just going to get worse from here."

"Don't say that," said Ron, lifting is head up to look at his wife. "I don't know how much heat I can take like this. I already feel like I'm sweating to death."

"When my parents leave with Rose we should go look for some muggle clothes for you," suggested Hermione. "I think they'll be a lot cooler for you than robes."

"I'll try anything," said Ron.

After Rose left with her grandparents, Ron and Hermione headed into London to get Ron some better fitting muggle clothes. The trousers he was wearing barely buttoned anymore, and his t-shirt barely stretched over his growing stomach. As the couple walked down the street Ron became even more aware of his inability to move without waddling.

They finally came to a store that carried larger men's sizes. Ron looked in the window, hating the fact that he was forced to shop there due to his size. He stepped back and Hermione took his hand and led him into the store. They were immediately greeted by a young, attractive woman in her early 20s.

"Can I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"No," replied Hermione. "We should be able to manage." She lead Ron over to a rack with shorts on it. She immediately started picking out pairs that she thought would fit him.

"What are you doing," he snapped, grabbing the shorts out of her hand and putting them back. "I don't need that big of a size."

While Ron picked out shorts in what he assumed was his size, Hermione grabbed some shirts that she thought would be the most comfortable and light for her husband in the summer months. Soon she walked with him to the dressing room and waited for him to change. Finally he came out in a pair of the shorts he had grabbed, and a lightweight polo shirt Hermione had picked out. It was quite obvious that although the shorts fit him, in a couple of weeks they would not. After he made his selections Ron came out of the fitting room. Hermione took all the clothes he liked from him, smiling.

"Why don't you go stand in line while I go grab a couple more shirts for you," she said. As Ron went to go stand in line Hermione went over and exchanged the shorts Ron had picked out for some a couple sizes bigger and went to join him.

After a few minutes of waiting they were finally at the front of the line. Hermione stepped up and places the clothing on the counter. A man in his mid 30s looked up and smiled.

"Did you find everything all right?" he asked, scanning the clothing. Both Ron and Hermione nodded. He then looked at Ron and grinned. "You know, I lost 3 stone doing a low carbohydrate diet."

"Good for you," replied Ron, glaring. Hermione started to get nervous.

"You know even if you just gave up dessert that would probably help."

"Excuse me?" asked Ron, his face was turning bright red.

"Well, all of your weight is in your midsection," explained the employee. "That comes from overeating."

Hermione saw Ron reach in his pocket looking for his wand. She was glad that she'd convinced him earlier to leave it in the car. She quickly paid for their purchases and walked Ron out of the store. He was fuming as they walked down the street. When they got to the car Hermione threw the bags in the trunk and got into the car where Ron was already sitting, an upset look on his face.

"Are you all right?" asked Hermione, watching for any sign of emotion from Ron as he stared straight ahead.

"No, I'm not," he replied. A few seconds later he finally looked over at her. "I'm huge. I'm huge and people think I'm just a glutton. If it were you, they'd know you were pregnant. For me I'm just another fat slob."

"Honey, you're not huge," said Hermione as se put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "The only people that matter know you're pregnant. Everyone else, they don't matter. You'll never see them again."

She took her other hand and placed it on his stomach, gently rubbing it. She smiled up at him.

"You're taking care of our son," she said. "That is so important. You were selfless enough to go through with this when you didn't have to. That means so much more than what some arsehole in a store thinks." The baby suddenly gave a sharp kick where Hermione's hand was. She giggled in response. "You see, your son agrees with me."

"You know I don't mean to complain," he said, looking down at his lap. He looked up and continued. "It's just that this is all so weird and different for me. And I don't really have anyone to talk to besides you. It's not like any of my friends have went through this."

"I remember how hard it is," said Hermione. "I know what it's like to hate it and love it at the same time. I'm sorry if sometimes I don't give you my full attention, because I do care."

"I know you do," said Ron.

After having dinner together they returned home, heading almost immediately upstairs. Ron quickly undressed and crawled into bed. Laying on his side, he shut his eyes trying to relax his tired muscles. Hermione crawled into bed slowly and began massaging his back gently but firmly, the response she got was a low moan of relief.

"How'd you know that I needed this?" asked Ron while Hermione continued to rub his back.

"Well once upon a time I was pregnant," replied Hermione. "And I also had an amazing husband that used to do this for me, so I know how much it helps."

She continued to rub Ron's back until his breathing slowed to the point that she was sure he was asleep. She then went and got the clothes they bought that day, and changed the tags since he would never need to know what size they really were.


	8. Early July

Chapter 8: Early July

Ron sat on the sofa, feet propped up on an ottoman while reading _Quidditch Monthly_. He had decided to stop working the week before since he was no longer able to sit comfortably at a desk, and he wasn't really needed that much to do just paperwork in the first place. He repositioned himself several times trying to find a comfortable position. Finally he was able to relax after placing a pillow behind his back and leaning slightly to the right. His son started squirming around.

"I'm sorry if you're not the most comfortable right now, but I am," said Ron, looking down at his abdomen. "You'll just have to deal with it." The response he got was a sharp kick to his ribs, making him wince.

He was wearing the same muggle clothes Hermione had helped him pick out. Ron was incredibly grateful since these were the coolest clothes he owned, making the hot month of July a bit more bearable.

Soon Hermione walked in with Rose, she had shopping bags in her hands.

"I picked up some things for dinner," she said cheerfully, walking over and giving her husband a kiss, sitting down next to him. "Harry and Ginny should be here in a couple hours, how was your day?"

"It was fine," said Ron, putting his magazine down. "I didn't really do anything except sit here, eat, and visit the toilet several times. Also, our son has been moving nonstop all day, I hope he'll be tired enough to let me get some sleep tonight. How was your day at work?"

"It was slow," she replied. "I really need to get dinner started if I'm going to have it ready before they get here." She stood up and went to the kitchen, taking the groceries with her.

Rose walked over and crawled onto the sofa next to her father giving him a hug. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"How was your day angel?" he asked.

"Good," she replied putting a hand on his stomach. "Hi baby." Rose placed her ear next to the bump while still making a eye contact with Ron. The baby responded with a kick, causing Rose to giggle.

"Does it feel strange?" asked Ron. She simply nodded in response. "You know, I think you're going to be a great big sister."

"I know," said Rose confidently, then got down and ran off to the kitchen.

Before long Harry and Ginny were walking in the door with the kids. Harry was carrying Lily while Ginny was holding onto both boys.

"Rose is upstairs if you two want to go play with her toys," Ron said to his nephews. Both boys immediately hurried upstairs.

"Hi Ron," said Ginny. "How are you feeling?"

"About as uncomfortable as I've ever been," he replied. Harry came over and sat down next to him.

"Well at least it shouldn't last much longer mate," said Harry. "Where's Hermione?"

"In the kitchen," said Ron. "I think she's just finishing up dinner."

"I'll go help her," said Ginny, heading to the kitchen.

"Are you going to let me hold my niece or do I have to beg?" asked Ron. Harry chuckled and handed the baby over. Ron had to position her so she was on top of the large mound that was his stomach. She looked up at him with her large brown eyes and smiled. "She's beautiful."

"I know," said Harry. "She looks so much like Ginny and my mum. Have you decided on any names for the baby yet?"

"No," said Ron looking up from the baby. "We just haven't been able to decide on anything. I like Hugo, but Hermione likes David."

"Well you still have another month to decide," said Harry. "We went the easy route and just named out kids after friends and family. It made it much easier."

At dinner Ron was able to eat a few bites of chicken and a little bit of rice until he felt stuffed. Before he knew it his throat felt like it was on fire. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the chalky tablets he'd made a habit of carrying around with him wherever he went. He popped a few in his mouth and started to chew them.

"Heartburn again?" asked Hermione as she set her fork down. Ron simply nodded, reaching for his glass of water.

"I remember that," said Ginny sympathetically. "That was one of the worst symptoms of all."

"Tell me about it," said Ron before taking a drink of his water. "It's almost as bad having my feet swelling like crazy. And it's so boring being here all by myself day after day, but it's not like I enjoy being at work either when I'm like this."

"I can see how it would get boring by yourself," said Harry. "I'm sure I could get away from work every once in a while to come hang out. That way you wouldn't be ready to pull your hair out, and I would have an excuse to take an afternoon off work."

"I'd like that," said Ron. "Hermione won't even let Rose stay home with me because she thinks it'll be too much work for me. She still takes her to daycare every day."

"Ron it makes perfect sense," replied Hermione. "You're exhausted enough as it is without having to chase after a two year old. I mean, she's too heavy for you to even lift safely. All I'm saying is that I just don't think it's a good idea."

Ron didn't push the subject any more, knowing that he had been defeated. But he couldn't help but feel like he was cut off from the outside world completely. Recently Hermione hadn't even let him go with her to the market. She just didn't understand that even though he was miserable, it would be nice to be miserable away from the house once in a while.

The next day after Hermione left for work with Rose, Ron decided that this would be the day that he ventured out of the house. He decided to make the journey into town to pick up some magazines, and possibly a few treats he was craving. He put on his sandals and headed out to the car. The sun was boiling and the air was humid, causing him to almost instantly start sweating.

He started the car's engine and backed out of the drive. When he got into town he immediately went to the book store and picked up some more things to keep him occupied, including some books of puzzles and a few magazines. Upon leaving he went across the street to the bakery and bought some fresh pastries that smelled amazing. He was soon back in the car and driving home. The only thing he could think about was getting into the house and pouring a glass of cold pumpkin juice for himself.

Ron pulled into the driveway and was careful to park in the same spot as it was before he went on his little adventure. The baby started kicking rapidly as Ron shut the engine off and grabbed his purchases from the passenger seat.

"I know buddy," he said to the baby. "I'm just as excited about this as you are."

As he walked up to the house his feet and back ached, yet Ron had a sense of accomplishment. He left the house and Hermione would never know. Walking in he shut the door behind him and locked it. He received a sharp kick in his side. Ron attempted to rub the soreness away as he made his way through the house. As he waddled through the doorway of the kitchen a shrill voice got his attention very abruptly. He couldn't help but jump.

"And where on earth have you been?"

In front of Ron stood his mother, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Mum," he said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you may be a bit lonely since you're not supposed to leave the house," she explained inching closer to him in a terrifying way. "But then I floo over here to an empty house, car missing from the driveway. So what was so important that you had to endanger the safety of both you and your child?"

"Mum, don't be so dramatic," replied Ron sitting the bags on the table and taking a seat. "I'm bored out of my mind so I went to the store and got some magazines, then to the bakery. That's all." While he was explaining this she was already pouring him some of the pumpkin juice that was in the fridge. She gave it to Ron and he gulped it down. Mrs. Weasley took a seat next to him.

"If you wanted to leave the house you should have just let me know," she said in a kind and loving tone. She took her youngest son's hand and held it. "I would have went with you. There's a reason you're not to travel by yourself. It's not a punishment, it's a precaution."

"Honestly I figured you would tell me I shouldn't go out at all," he admitted.

"You forget that I've had a couple children of my own," she chuckled. "I remember what it was like to be cooped up and just want to get out for a little bit."

For the rest of the morning and into the afternoon Mrs. Weasley stayed with her son, fixing him lunch, and just talking to him which helped abate the lonely feeling that had been building up within him. Finally when he was barely able to keep his eyes open anymore she said goodbye and left so that Ron could take a nap.

Before falling asleep Ron laid there thinking to himself how lucky he really was. Growing up it had always bothered him that there wasn't very much money in the family, yet he had one of the best mothers anyone could ask for.


	9. Quality Time

Chapter 9: Quality Time

"I can't believe how active he is," said Hermione as her son kicked her hand repeatedly.

"I know," added Ron. "I never get a moment's peace with this kid."

The two were laying in bed cherishing their Saturday morning alone. Rose was at the Burrow for the weekend after Mrs. Weasley insisted on it. Hermione was enjoying the contact she was receiving with her son. Ron had his eyes closed even though he was awake.

"Just think, only two more weeks," said Hermione grinning. "Aren't you excited?"

"It will be nice to be myself again," said Ron opening his eyes. "I honestly have enjoyed some aspects of being pregnant, but some of it has been mildly horrible."

"And you've dealt with it brilliantly," she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"What time are you and Ginny going shopping?" he asked.

"They're coming by after lunch," she replied. "I'm hoping I'll be able to find something for Harry's birthday that he'll like. What are the two of you going to do while we're gone?"

"Well seeing as how I'm as big as a house and can barely move," said Ron bluntly. "I'm sure it will be something where I don't have to move from my chair."

"Ouch," he said, sitting up slightly, rubbing his side. "I thought these 'practice contractions' weren't supposed to hurt."

"They lie," said Hermione, simply. She sat up and gently rubbed his back. "Hot showers used to help me, why don't you go take one and I'll fix us some breakfast."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he said slowly getting out of bed and heading for the loo.

Hermione headed down to the kitchen and began making eggs and toast. A few minutes later she heard the water shut off and new her husband would be down shortly. When Ron hadn't come down after several minutes she decided to go upstairs to check on him. She found him in the nursery waddling back and forth moving various things.

"This place is a disaster," he said irritably. He picked up a pile of clothes and threw them in the hamper. "Those clothes haven't even been washed yet. And why on earth would you put the nappy stacker on the crib? It needs to hang on the changing table."

"I think this is called 'nesting'," she said smiling.

"No, it's called wanting things done properly," said Ron. He was now rearranging the books on the bookshelf. "I don't want my son coming home to an unorganized barn."

"Why don't we go down and have breakfast, it's getting cold," suggested Hermione. "Then we can come back up here and get everything straightened out."

"I guess," said Ron, setting a stack of children's books down. "But I really think we should get this straightened out yet today."

After breakfast Ron rearranged all of the furniture three times before he was finally pleased. After getting the crib in the right spot he sighed and looked around. He had performed more levitation spells in the last hour than he had in his entire life, but he was pleased with his work.

A knock on the door about one o'clock meant that Harry and Ginny had arrived, while Hermione went to the door, Ron stayed rooted to his chair.

"Hey brother," said Ginny cheerfully as she walked over to hug him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing all right," replied Ron. "Hey, Harry."

"Hi, mate," said Harry taking a seat on the settee. "Are you ready for me to school you in chess this afternoon?"

"As if you ever could," chuckled Ron. "I'm surprised you didn't cry after the last time I killed you at it."

"You two stay out of trouble while we're gone," said Ginny in a teasing way. "I don't want to hear any reports from the neighbors of you playing naked Quidditch again."

After Hermione and Ginny left, the two men immediately started playing chess, Ron winning two games out of three.

"And that is why I'm the best," said Ron as he won the final match. "I'm sorry mate, you're good at a lot of things, but you will never be champion at this."

"I don't deny it," said Harry as he leaned back in his seat. "What are your plans next Wednesday?"

"Let's see, 11 days from now," said Ron, faking deep thought. "I will be sitting here, doing nothing. Just I've done for the last month."

"Well good," said Harry smiling. "I was thinking of taking the day off. We could do nothing together."

"That sounds like a plan," said Ron. "So how are the boys reacting to Lily so far?"

"They're doing quite well," replied Harry. "James pretty much ignores her most of the time, but Albus is definitely quite jealous. I think it's because he's not the baby anymore."

"That's pretty normal," said Ron. "I'm anxious to see how Rose will do with the baby. I think she's going to try and be little helper."

"I could see that," agreed Harry. "And we both know she's got Hermione's genetics when it comes to brains. I can see her holding him down to read him a book when he's older."

"Definitely," said Ron. "Did I ever tell you that Hermione actually bought a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' for Rose when she was pregnant?"

"No!" exclaimed Harry. "Although I'm not surprised, I think that was pretty much her favorite book."

"I laughed when she did that," said Ron. He sat up a bit and looked around the room. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Mum sent some treacle tarts back when Hermione dropped off Rose."

"And you wait until now to mention this?" said Harry, standing up. He walked over and helped Ron get out of his seat. They made there way into the kitchen where Harry got plates and forks out. They sat down at the table and immediately tucked into the tarts. Ron sat back in his seat after a few bites, rubbing his stomach.

"I just don't have room for food like I used to," he said. "I get full too fast."

"Ginny was the same way," said Harry after swallowing a large bite. He took a drink of pumpkin juice and continued. "Are you scared about, you know, actually giving birth?"

"Terrified," replied Ron, still rubbing his stomach gently. "I mean, Hermione did it, but she's Hermione. She can pretty much handle anything. I don't have a high pain tolerance. Wouldn't you be scared too?"

"Yes," said Harry honestly. "I've seen Ginny do it three times, and she has my respect 100%."

"It's a little too late for me to back out now," said Ron. "But I have every intention of taking any pain potions offered to me."

"That's the spirit," said Harry cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You're a lot tougher than you realize."

Ron gave an appreciative look, then grimaced and leaned forward over his stomach.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry, panicking. Ron simply nodded then slowly straightened up.

"My kid just kicked me in the bladder again," he replied. He stood up with some difficulty. "I take back what I said. Anything that will end this hippogriff shit of a situation is fine by me."


	10. Time

Chapter 10: Time

"I'm coming home early today," said Hermione as she rushed around making sure she had everything she needed to leave for work. "I'm leaving at two, and going to the market, so I'll be home after that."

"Don't you have work you need to get done?" asked Ron, looking up from the newspaper.

"I'm plenty ahead of things right now," she replied as she grabbed her keys. "What should I pick up for dinner?"

"Chicken sounds good," said Ron. "Rose come here and give me a hug goodbye."

Rose came running over and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Have a good day at daycare," he said as he pulled back. Hermione walked over and kissed him.

"Bye, have fun with Harry," she said as she walked toward the door.

"I will," replied Ron. "Bye."

When Harry arrived an hour later Ron was pleased to have someone around to talk to instead of being alone. After talking Quidditch for awhile, the subject turned to food.

"I'd kill for a pastry from that little bakery in town," said Ron. "They're the best."

"So let's go get one," suggested Harry. "I could definitely go for something like that."

"I'm not going anywhere like this," said Ron. "People stared at me a month ago, I'm even bigger now."

"Then you can use this," said Harry smiling as he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket. "It will look like I'm alone, but I won't be."

"You'll have to help me out of this bloody chair," said Ron.

A few minutes later they were in the car riding to town, Ron hidden under the cloak. When they pulled up to the bakery Harry got out and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. He acted like he was looking for something long enough for Ron to force his way out of the seat. Getting up had becoming even more difficult since the baby had now dropped lower in preparation for his arrival.

"Good morning," said the young woman working the counter of the bakery. "What can I get for you today?"

"Good morning," replied Harry. "I think I'll have a cherry danish."

"And a raspberry one," whispered Ron from under the cloak.

"Also I'll need a raspberry one," said Harry.

"Ok," said the woman as she started bagging up Harry's selections.

"Oh those apple turnovers look good too," whispered Ron.

"And an apple turnover," said Harry, waiting to see if there were any other requests from his invisible friend.

"Wow, someone likes to eat a lot," she said putting the turnover in the bag.

"I was born with a hollow leg," replied Harry sarcastically.

"Oh," she replied, looking at his leg, giving away the fact that she didn't get the joke. Ron had to stifle his laughter from under the cloak.

After paying they left the bakery and went back to the car, Harry opening the door for Ron.

"Sweet girl, but obviously not the sharpest knife in the drawer," said Harry laughing. "Makes me wonder if Goyle is married, I may have found a lady for him."

"I think you're on to something there," replied Ron.

When they got home Harry made coffee and they settled in to enjoy the treats that had picked up.

"You were right," said Harry with a full mouth. "This is the best pastry I've had in a long time."

"I know," agreed Ron. "I've been sending Hermione up there for these a lot lately."

After lunch that day the two friends sat reading the _Prophet_ exchanging opinions on everything from current events to Quidditch scores. Ron went to loo for about the hundredth time and on his way back he stopped suddenly, taking in a sharp breath and wrapping his arm around his stomach. Harry got up immediately and guided him to the settee to sit.

Ron started to rock back and forth, breathing the way Hermione had helped him practice and waited for the pain to pass. Soon it was over and he straightened up.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't a practice contraction," he said, looking up at Harry.

"I don't think it was either," agreed Harry, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "But there's only one way to find out. We'll know for sure if you have another one."

A few minutes later Ron felt the sharp, tightening pain start up again. He started taking deep breaths, trying to concentrate on something else. Harry gave him his hand to squeeze in silent support. Once the pain had subsided he let go of Harry's hand and gave his friend a nervous look.

"They're about seven minutes apart," said Harry. "So it's definitely not false labor, but it's still really early."

"Will you floo Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Of course," said Harry standing up and walking over to the fireplace. He grabbed a pinch and threw it into the fireplace, sticking his head in the flames. The office for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement appeared immediately. A gentleman came over to see what the call was about. Harry wasted no time. "I need to speak with Hermione Weasley, it's an emergency."

"I'm sorry, she's already left for the day," said the gentleman kindly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No," replied Harry. "But if you hear from her, tell her to come home immediately."

Harry didn't wait for a response, instead he pulled his head out of the fire and turned to look at Ron.

"She's already left," said Harry.

"But it's only half past one," said Ron worried. "She must have left even earlier than she had planned."

Harry stood up and walked over to Ron, sitting next to him. He could sense the anxiety with in his best friend, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be home really soon," said Harry confidently. "Plus, you can't even go to the hospital yet, the contractions aren't close enough together."

"You're right," said Ron. "She'll be home any minute, and after that we can leave."

Over the course of the next hour Ron worked his way through the contractions, while Harry tried his hardest to be supportive and positive.

"It looks like they're getting closer together," said Harry looking at his watch. "Your contractions are every five minutes now."

"I don't want to wait any longer," said Ron nervously. "I just want to get there, and get my pain potion."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry. Ron looked at him and nodded. "What if I call your mum, and she can wait here so when Hermione comes home she'll know what's going on?"

"Yeah," said Ron thinking it over. "That will work."

Harry went back over to the fireplace and floo called the Burrow.

"Mum!" he shouted as the Burrow came into view. "Mum, you there?" He heard footsteps and waited for someone to come. Mr. Weasley was soon in view and rushing to kneel at the fireplace.

"Hello, Harry," he said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Hi, Dad. I'm good," said Harry quickly, trying not to waste time. "Ron is in labor and we can't find Hermione."

"Oh, dear," he replied, a look of concern on his face.

"He's ready to go to the hospital," continued Harry. "Can you come over to their house and wait for Hermione to get home so she knows where we are and what's going on?"

"Of course," replied Mr. Weasley.

"Good," said Harry. "I'll see you in a minute."

Harry pushed himself up from the position he had taken to floo the Burrow, and turned around to look at Ron.

"Your dad is coming, I don't know where your mum is," explained Harry. "Do you have a bag for the hospital?"

"Yes," replied Ron. He was leaning on the armrest of his seat, rubbing circles on the side of his stomach as if he were trying to discourage any more contractions. "It's in our bedroom, it's black, and it's next to the nightstand."

"I'm going to go grab it," said Harry as he made his way out of the room. A moment later Mr. Weasley floo'd over and was brushing ashes off his cloak. He stepped out of the fireplace, smiling.

"Hello, Ron," he said cheerfully.

"Hi Dad," replied Ron, avoiding eye contact.

"Where's Harry?" asked the older man as he came and sat down next to Ron.

"He's getting my bag so we can leave," replied Ron. The younger of the two closed his eyes as he felt another contraction starting, immediately he began the effort to keep his breathing slow and controlled. Mr. Weasley knew exactly what was happening and responded.

"Come here," he said softly, wrapping his son in a gentle hug. Ron rested his head on his father's chest as they rocked back and forth a bit, Mr. Weasley giving encouragement. "That's it, relax. You're doing fine."

Harry walked back into the room, bag in hand, just as Ron's contraction was backing off. He stood there and waited for Ron to regain control of himself. Slowly, Ron sat back up, relieved that he was once again not in pain.

"Thanks Dad," he said not looking up from the floor. He then looked up at Harry. "All right, let's go."

Mr. Weasley helped his son up from the sofa and walked him over to where Harry was waiting. He then gave Ron a hug, and gently rubbed his back.

"You're going to do great," he said, trying to encourage his son. "I'll be up there as soon as I hear anything to see my youngest grandson."

"All right," said Ron as they broke apart.

Harry floo'd to St Mungo's first, followed quickly by Ron. They were directed to a room, and Ron was told to change into a gown. After two more contractions they sat there waiting for any sign of Hermione. The door opened and a short, thin woman with blonde hair walked in.

"Hello, my name is Tina," she said cheerfully as she put on a pair of gloves. "I'm going to be your nurse. I just need to check you to see how far along you are."

"All right," replied Ron. She lifted up the sheet while Ron brought his legs up, Harry instinctively took his hand. Ron whimpered as he felt her fingers enter him, struggling to breathe evenly.

"Shhh, it'll be over in a second," said Harry, reaching up and rubbing Ron's shoulder with his other hand. "Hang in there, it's all right."

"Done," she announced as she pulled her hand out from under the sheet. Almost immediately he was struck with another contraction, she waited for it to end before she continued. "Well, you are definitely in labor. Although it's still pretty early, so it will be a while longer. You're two centimeters dilated and 75% effaced."

"I want pain potion," he replied in a serious tone.

"And you can have it," she said. "But we can't give it to you until you're at least four centimeters, or it could stop your labor."

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Ron. "The whole reason I came in here so fast is because I wanted pain potion."

"I'm sorry," she said honestly. "You should try moving around, sitting up, taking a shower, whatever feels best. The more comfortable you are, the quicker I can give you the potion.

"If you need anything, just press your call light," she continued. "I'll be back in a little while to check on you again." She turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her. There was silence for a few moments until Ron broke it.

"I cannot bloody believe this," he said with anger. "I might as well be at home."

"We could try having you stand up," suggested Harry, attempting to stay positive. "They had Ginny do that to try and make it go faster."

Ron responded by swinging his legs over the side of the bed slowly. Harry helped him to his feet and began pacing back and forth with him, letting his best friend lean on him whenever another contraction began.

"Where is Hermione?" whined Ron after yet another contraction had ended. "She should be here! I was there for her, this isn't fair."

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute," replied Harry. "She wouldn't miss this for anything."

Just then the door opened and a frazzled looking Hermione came rushing in. She ran up to Ron and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry honey," she said tearfully. "I had no idea. When I got home your dad told me, and I came straight over."

"It's all right," said Ron. "I haven't been here that long, and Harry's been with me."

"Thank you Harry," said Hermione. She turned and hugged him tightly. "What would we have done without you there?"

"It's really nothing," he said. "But now that you're here, I will get going." He started to turn around to leave.

"No, wait," said Ron suddenly. "I want you to stay."

"All right," said Harry, turning back around and walking back to where his two friends stood. "I'll stay, then."

"So what did they say when they checked you last?" asked Hermione.

"I'm two centimeters," replied Ron.

"So you didn't get your pain potion yet," said Hermione, Ron shook his head in reply. "Well it won't be much longer before you can have it."

"Oh, here's another one," whined Ron, leaning on Hermione for support. He reached for his back as though it was bothering him. Harry started pressing his palms into his friend's lower back attempting to give pressure to help the strain Ron was feeling. When it had passed Ron looked up. "I want to be back in bed."

Harry and Hermione helped him get back into bed, and settled in. Harry poured him a glass of ice water and handed it to Ron. He took several large gulps after realizing how thirsty he was. As Ron handed the glass back to Harry to set on the bedside table the door opened and Tina walked in.

"Oh, you must be Mrs. Weasley," she said smiling. Hermione nodded, taking Ron's hand in her own. "I'm just going to check your husband to see if there's any progress."

She lifted the sheet and began doing exactly as before, while both Hermione and Harry held one of Ron's hands. It was over quickly, and she removed her hand.

"Good news," she said. "You're fully effaced and you're at four centimeters, so you can have the pain potion now, if you still want it."

"Of course I want it," snapped Ron.

"I will go get it then," replied Tina. She left the room and came back with a vial of light blue liquid. She handed it to Ron. "Drink the entire thing, the effects should be immediate, and last for several hours."

He tipped the contents into his mouth and swallowed, a look of relief on his face. Tina took the empty vial and turned to leave.

"I'll be back to check on you again shortly," she called back. "You may want to try and rest for now." And with that she shut the door behind her.

"Feeling better, mate?" asked Harry, Ron looked at him and smiled.

"Yes," he replied. "It's weird though, because I know I'm having a contraction right now since my stomach feels hard when I touch it, but it doesn't hurt." He then turned his attention to Hermione. "Where's Rose?"

"She's at our house," she replied. "Your dad is watching her. So I'm sure she's having a great time."

"Yeah, they always have fun together," said Ron, resting his head back on the bed. "I'm pretty sleepy, I think I'd like a nap."

Hermione lowered the head of the bed and Harry dimmed the room lights. Almost immediately Ron had rolled on his side and fallen asleep. Harry and Hermione each took a seat in a visitor's chair and waited. For a little over an hour Harry and Hermione sat, saying nothing while Ron slept. The door opened and Healer Stabek walked in. The noise jerked Ron out of a deep sleep.

"Hello," she said pleasantly. "Tina told me that she gave you the pain potion a while ago. Are you still feeling comfortable?" 

"Very," replied Ron as he started to roll back over onto his back.

"Good, that's what it's supposed to do," she said, putting a pair of gloves on. "I'm going to check you and see if you've progressed any."

Ron breathed raggedly when he felt her start the exam. He had assumed that the potion would allow him not to feel that part of this journey. Hermione and Harry were at his side comforting him, and very quickly the healer was done.

"Well, you're at five centimeters now," she said happily. "So you're half way there. If you're comfortable in bed, then feel free to stay there. The rule of thumb is to do whatever helps you feel the most comfortable. If you start to feel any changes let the nurse know. Any questions for me?"

"How much longer is this going to take?" asked Ron.

"That's a question I can't answer," she replied apologetically. "It's completely dependent on how your body continues to progress. It may go pretty fast from here on out, or it may drag. We just have to wait and see."

Ron looked disappointed. He knew that there wasn't any definite answer to his question, but still hoped that she would have said soon.

"I'll come back through later and check on you again," she said kindly. "Just remember, tonight you'll meet your son, and this entire ordeal will be over." She turned and left the room.

"I need to use the loo," said Ron, struggling to get out of the bed. Hermione helped him get up, and walked him to the facilities. She gripped his elbow walking with him. A few minutes later they came back out, Ron moving even slower than normal. He stopped suddenly and looked down. A puddle was forming on the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked since she had not noticed the puddle. Harry stood up and walked over to where they were standing, taking one of Ron's arms. She looked down, and saw what had caused her husband to stop. "Oh. It's ok, Ron, your water just broke."

"I know that's normal, but now I'm wet," he said impatiently. Harry quickly hit the call light and helped Ron over to sit on the bed. A few minutes the nurse walked in.

"You pushed your call light?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ron plainly. "My water just broke, the puddle is there, just thought you should know." Harry had to stifle a chuckle at how his friend had worded his explanation.

"Oh good," said Tina. "It's clear, so that's a very good sign. I'll get you a towel to wipe up with." She then spelled away the fluid on the floor and grabbed a towel, handing it to Ron to wipe off his legs and feet. "Are you still feeling pretty comfortable?"

"Yeah," said Ron, looking up from wiping his legs off. "Haven't felt any contractions since you gave me the potion."

"That's great," she replied. "If anything else changes let me know. I'll check on you in awhile."

She left the room and Ron got back under the blankets. Hermione and Harry both sat down to wait some more. They sat around talking for a while, Ron still in a somewhat cheerful mood.

"I saw Neville the other day," said Harry. "He and Hannah Abbott are supposed to get married in October."

"Really?" asked Hermione. "I never realized they were that serious."

"I'm surprised his grandmother didn't run her off," added Ron chuckling.

"No kidding," said Harry laughing. "She would probably be the scariest in-law ever."

Suddenly, as though a switch had been flipped, Ron turned from laughing to being completely serious. He hunched over himself, gripping the bed sheet in his hand, twisting it. Harry and Hermione practically leapt out of their seats and were at his side at once.

"Ron, what's wrong," asked Hermione, her concern showing. "Are you all right?"

"It's, a contraction," he said through gritted teeth. "I can-I can feel it."

Ron struggled to keep his breathing controlled, while Harry and Hermione tried to give as much comfort as they could. When the contraction finally backed off Hermione hit the call light.

"Is everything all right?" asked Tina as she walked into the room.

"No everything is not all right!" shouted Ron. "My pain potion has worn off."

"All right," she said calmly. "I'm going to check you to see what's going on."

She went through the usual routine, smiling when she removed her hand from under the sheet.

"What are you so bloody happy about?" snapped Ron. Hermione silently mouthed 'I'm sorry' to the nurse.

"I'm happy because you're making progress," she explained. "You're at six centimeters. So you're moving along somewhat quickly-"

"Oh, Merlin," moaned Ron, panting. "Not another one. Oh this is horrible."

He slumped over, leaning against Hermione, while Harry allowed him to squeeze his hand to the point of almost breaking. Hermione took long, slow breaths with him helping him to keep constant rhythm. Harry gave encouragement the best he could.

"You're doing great, Ron," he coached. "That's it."

Tina stood there, waiting for the contraction to end. When it finally had, she continued as though she had never been interrupted.

"The only downside to you being this far along in the process is that I can't give you any more pain potion."

"What do you mean you can't?" exclaimed Ron. "I would also like to mention that you said it would last several hours. It didn't."

"Everyone is different," advised Tina. "Your metabolic system must have worked through it quicker than most. But that doesn't change the fact that it's not safe to give you another dose."

Ron gave her a frustrated and angry look.

"At this point, try your best to find the most comfortable position," she continued. "It won't be much longer now, and it will be over." Ron looked like a pouting child, refusing to respond.

"Thank you," said Hermione, knowing that her husband would not be responding. "If we need anything we will let you know." Tina gave a short nod and left the room.

Over the next half hour Harry and Hermione did whatever they could. They allowed Ron to lean on them, held his hand, rubbed his back, and whatever else they could think of that might help him deal with the pain. Harry was wiping off Ron's head with a cold cloth, when another contraction hit.

"Oh, oh," he moaned, turning himself and getting on all fours. He tried to concentrate his energy into breathing, but was finding it nearly impossible. "This is too much, it's too much." Harry responded by pressing his hands into Ron's back, and trying to decipher if there was anything else he could do. Hermione rubbed Ron's arm, while pushing his sweaty hair out of his face.

"It will be all right," she said calmly. "You're doing great."

"Don't touch me!" he yelled as he noticeably moved toward the side of the bed Harry was standing on. "I hate you, this is your fault!"

Hermione jumped slightly, surprised at her husband's verbal attack. Harry noticed tears forming in her eyes and gave her a 'suck it up' look. She quickly wiped her eyes, and gave a sympathetic look to Ron, who was panting like a dying animal. When the contraction eventually backed off Ron seemed out of it, he repositioned himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing Harry. Harry gave him a drink of water, which he took gratefully.

"Thank you," mumbled Ron, still not having caught his breath. "That was the worst-oh, oh no. It's starting again." He let out a long moan as he leaned against Harry, managing to squeeze Harry's hand. Hermione took the job of massaging Ron's back. At the peak of the pain Ron screamed so loud it gave Harry goose bumps. Ron began panting again, his facing turning red from strain.

"I can't do this,' he said, starting to cry, still in the grips of a contraction. "It's too hard, I can't do it."

"Of course you can," said Harry confidently. "You're already doing it. And soon it will be over. This isn't forever, Ron."

"That's right, Ron," added Hermione. "You're going to get through this, and be fine."

When the contraction ended Ron put his legs back up on the bed and leaned back, shutting his eyes. Less than 20 seconds later another contraction was upon him, and he was gripping Hermione's hand tightly, while having another hand on Harry's forearm.

"Ah, I'm on fire!" screamed Ron, as he arched his back and grunted. "I need to push, I need to push."

"Don't push yet," exclaimed Hermione, hitting the call light at once. "Just wait until the nurse comes in."

A moment later, Tina walked into the room putting gloves on. She looked as though she already knew what was going on.

"How's it going?" she said sweetly.

"I need to push!" yelled Ron as he twisted in an almost inhuman way. "Right now!"

"Let me check you first," she said slipping her hand under his gown. "You're at eight centimeters, you can't push yet. But you should be able to start pushing in a few minutes."

"I can't wait," he moaned. "I can't, I need to."

"Try to make your body go limp," she instructed. "And blow or pant to keep yourself from pushing. I'm going to get your healer. I will be right back."

She turned and left the room as Ron tried his hardest to relax his stiffening body. All he could think of was the immense pain and pressure building up within him. Holding himself back from pushing seemed impossible, like his body was going to whether he wanted or not.

Tina walked back into the room, followed by Healer Stabek.

"Ron," said Healer Stabek, attempting to get his attention. He looked toward her, trying not to scream. "You're transitioning right now. This is the hardest most painful part of labor, but it's also the shortest. I don't doubt that you want to push now, but you just need to hold off for a few minutes and let your body do what it needs to."

He nodded in response as he felt the contraction backing off. All he wanted to do was sleep, his body was worn out from the last few months, not to mention the last few hours of pain. Ron shut his eyes, hoping that somehow rest would come, but it did not. A few seconds later he was all ready having another contraction. He grabbed Harry's forearm with both hands, clutching with incredible strength, his eyes found Harry's a look of pleading in them.

"Please help me Harry," he begged with desperation. "Please, just-just kill me. Unnngg- just get it over-with. Please. I'll die anyway, please."

"Ron you're doing fine," comforted Harry, sweeping Ron's shaggy hair out of his face. "You're almost there. You'll get through this."

Ron's replied by screaming again, not being able to concentrate on anything else. Healer Stabek and Tina were getting all the necessary tools out to assist in the delivery. Healer Stabek rolled a stool over and sat down at the foot of the bed. She raised the bed up higher, and pulled down the bottom portion.

"I'm going to check you again, Ron," she said as she reached under his gown. Ron was already in so much pain he barely noticed her examination, he simply grunted and grabbed on tighter to Harry. "Good news! You're completely dilated. Your contractions should become a little further apart now. When the next contraction starts, go ahead and push."

"It's about time," replied Ron, trying to catch his breath. He shut his eyes again as though he thought somehow it would give him more strength.

"You're almost done, honey," said Hermione, kissing Ron on the forehead. "You've done so well, just a little bit more."

On the next contraction Ron let out a low grunt and pushed as hard as he could, gripping Hermione's hand. He gave three pushes before the contraction ended.

"You're doing great Ron," encouraged Healer Stabek. "When the next one starts, pull back your legs and bear down as hard as you can. Also, hold your breath while you're pushing, that will help you to push in the most efficient way."

When the next contraction came Ron pushed for few seconds, then stopped, letting out a long yell.

"I can't, it burns," he howled as he arched his back. "I want a c-section!"

"You don't need one," replied the healer. "You're feeling the baby's head pushing on your cervix. Once the baby's head pushes through it won't burn anymore."

For the next 20 minutes with every wave of pain, Ron pushed as hard as he could , becoming more exhausted than he'd ever been before.

"Your son's head is completely out," announced Healer Stabek. "A few more pushes and you can meet him."

With the next push he gave, Ron tried to muster up any strength he had left, bearing down as hard as he could. Hermione looked down just I time to see their son slip out of her husband and into the world.

"And here's your son," said Healer Stabek holding the screaming infant up for Ron to see.

The healer placed the baby on Ron's chest, and Tina started to clean the baby off .Ron brought a hand up to hold his son in place while he gently rubbed his child's head and inspected his hands.

"He's perfect," said Ron thinking aloud. He looked up at Hermione smiling, tears leaking from his eyes. "We did this."

"I know," she replied tearfully. "He's beautiful."

The baby had light brown hair and enormous blue eyes. Tina took him to be cleaned off properly and weighed a few feet across the room while Healer Stabek helped Ron deliver the placenta and get cleaned up. Ron didn't take his eyes off his son the entire time. When she returned with the baby, he was swaddled in a light blue blanket with a matching cap on.

"You want to hold him, mate?'" Ron asked Harry.

"Of course," replied Harry, taking the baby from the nurse. "Oh he's adorable. What's his name?"

"Hugo," replied Hermione with a grin. "Hugo Harry Weasley."

"Really?" asked Harry. Ron nodded, and Harry looked back down at his new nephew. "Hi, Hugo. I'm your Uncle Harry. You'll meet my kids later. When you get a bit older they'll be able to teach all sorts of terrible things." Ron chuckled at Harry's joke.

"Thanks for staying, mate," said Ron. "It really meant a lot to me."

"You'd have done the exact same for me," Harry replied. "Plus, I had the privilege of being here to see my nephew born."

A few minutes later Harry handed Hugo to Hermione and said his goodbyes. Ron fell asleep quickly after Harry had left, leaving Hermione special time with their son. She sat in the rocking chair, looking the sleeping baby over, talking quietly to him.

"You are so special," she whispered to her youngest child. "I know you don't know me as well as you know your dad, but that will change."


	11. Eleven Years Later

Chapter 11: Eleven Years Later

The Hogwarts Express expelled rolling steam across the platform of 9 3/4 as parents rushed around saying their goodbyes, and giving last minute instructions.

"James Sirius," hollered Harry. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to make spectacle of yourself in front of muggles?"

"Sorry Dad," replied James.

Harry and Ginny were rushing their three children across the platform trying to get them boarded before it was too late. Ron and Hermione had arrived early, and were waiting for their friends to arrive with their kids.

"We're finally going!" exclaimed Lily, running up to Hugo and hugging him. "There's gonna be a ton of stuff for us to do there."

"I know," replied Hugo. "I can't wait to get in the boats. Rose told me all about them."

"I wonder what Houses we'll be in," added Lily.

The chatter among the cousins lasted for several minutes before it was time to say goodbye to their parents. Rose was the first to hug Ron and Hermione, making sure to promise that she would achieve top marks, and help Hugo settle in.

"You're going to love it," said Hermione as she hugged Hugo. "Write to us and let us know what House you're in."

"I will Mum," he replied. They broke apart, and Ron leaned over to hug his son.

"I'm going to miss you so much," said Ron. He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "But there's one thing that will help me."

"What' that?" whispered Hugo.

"You have to promise me that you'll have as much fun as you possibly can," replied Ron.

"I can do that," said Hugo with a smile.

As Ron and Hermione walked through the parking lot, it was somewhat bittersweet. They got into their car, and Ron started the engine.

"Both of our babies are at Hogwarts now," said Hermione as she looked out the window.

"Yup," replied Ron.

"What are we going to do without them around?" she asked as she looked at him.

"That's simple," he said. "Eat breakfast naked."

"I'm being serious," she said chuckling.

"So am I," he said grinning.

"I want another one."


End file.
